


Things About You (And Me)

by Veeta



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Иначе говоря, пять вещей, связанных с Эггзи, которые тайно любит Гарри, и одна, которую Эггзи больше всего любит в Гарри.Изначально размещено здесь:http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/113175527327/o-hi-ive-just-read-through-all-of-your-hartwinПереведено 21.03.15





	Things About You (And Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things About You (And Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515552) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



1\. Руки  
Руки Эггзи всегда чем-то заняты. Будь то собака, ручка или нож, крутящийся в руке; руки всегда в движении.

Так что это сюрприз – узнать так рано, когда их отношения новы и хрупки, – что руки Эггзи спокойны, когда Гарри берёт их в свои.

Эггзи будет крепко прижиматься, сжимая их руки каждые пару минут или каждые две, потому что может, и будет засыпать с их переплетенными руками, прижатыми к его грудной клетке. В зависимости от того, как они уснут, Гарри отправится в царство Морфея, убаюканный их сердцебиениями, отдающимися эхом сквозь одну на двоих кожу и пространство.

2\. Одеколон  
Половина Эггзи в ванной на удивление опрятна и чиста. Гарри считает, что это больше связано с уважением к нему, чем с чем-то другим.

С начала работы в качестве Кингсмена многие его привычки... изменились.

Но одна привычка, от которой Эггзи ещё не избавился, – это его пристрастие к одеколону из магазина на углу. И за это Гарри, в некоторой степени, благодарен.

В конце концов, он сам втирает немного одеколона на сгиб локтя, чтобы вспоминать об Эггзи в течение дня. 

3\. Голос  
Гарри – опытный любовник. Спросите мужчин и женщин, с которыми он был (будь то по личным или профессиональным причинам), и они ответят вам, что им не на что жаловаться, когда дело доходит до Гарри Харта в их постелях.

Но когда это касается Эггзи...

Чёрт.

Гарри проводит собственные поиски. Старается больше. Он учится и повторно изучает все трюки, которыми владеет. Гарри становится мастером в разгадывании Гэри "Эггзи" Анвина, потому что когда юноша кончает должным образом под его опекой...

Голос Эггзи немного надломленный, немного отчаянный в том, чему нет названия. Голос задыхающийся. Умоляющий. Зацикленный на одном, и только на одном, слове на губах.

«Гарри»

4\. Волосы  
Иногда Гарри хочется, чтобы Эггзи немного отрастил волосы. Так, определённо, было бы за что держаться, втрахивая юношу в матрас. 

Но как бы то ни было, волосы Эггзи мягкие и удивительно пушистые под гелями для укладки и миллионами слоёв других средств. Гарри обнаруживает себя тянущимся к волосам Эггзи во время их кратких ленивых моментов.

Он пропускает волосы через свои пальцы, гладит их, запутывается в них. Эггзи не думает возражать. Для человека, любящего собак, он реагирует как кот, выгибаясь и счастливо выдыхая, когда Гарри это делает.

5\. Кожа  
Кожа Эггзи словно карта, ведущая, одновременно, ко всему и ни к чему. Это парадокс и просветление.

Гарри знает, что он может сойти с ума, следуя по этой карте. Каждая родинка, каждая веснушка – это часть созвездия, часть дорожных знаков, часть пейзажа. 

Гарри всегда будет пытаться соединить каждую кончиком своего ногтя, стараться связать одно с другим вместе, чтобы появился какой-нибудь смысл. Он любит, когда они спят обнаженными. Так ему проще выполнить свою задачу.

Эггзи всегда будет снисходительно улыбаться, шумно смеясь, когда Гарри будет находить его щекотное место. Он его остановит, притянув ближе к себе. Гарри позволит Эггзи поменять положение его тела так, чтобы Гарри мог обнять Эггзи. Гарри никогда не жалуется. В конечном счёте, эта позиция даёт ему роскошь посчитать все родинки и веснушки его спины. 

\+ 1 Ноги старика  
Не то чтобы ноги Гарри как-то пахнут или ещё что... Дело, скорее, в том, что в независимости от времени года, они всегда холодные как яйца Снежной Королевы.

Они могут быть в середине душного июля и они всё равно будут мёрзнуть.

Но Эггзи любит их. Он любит эти старые ноги. Он любит позволять Гарри укладывать ноги под его бёдра, держа их там и ругаясь этим своим шикарным голосом.

Он будет жаловаться, а Эггзи будет позволять его телу греться. Это то, что им нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3026918


End file.
